Is this right?
by ShamenKing
Summary: Why do I feel this way around him? Is this right? What will dad think of me when he learns his only son is…gay? And besides that, STILL into the paranormal. Maybe everyone was right, maybe I AM crazy... [NOT an AU anymore. Read to find out whyyyyy]
1. That Green New Kid

**Is this right?**

By: ShamenKing

**Rating: **Uh, T for Teen, I guess.

**Warnings:** It's freaking gay and ZaDR, so if you clicked on this by mistake, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! RUN, RUN AWAY AND NEVER RETUUUUUUURN! And if you meant to click on this, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Invader Zim. Okay?

**Summary:** Why do I feel this way around him? I-is this right? What will dad think of me when he learns his only son is…gay? And besides that, STILL into the paranormal. Maybe everyone was right, maybe I AM crazy…

**Chapter One**

No one spoke out in class, at least, not without raising their hand first. The teacher, Mr. Killjoy, was just what his name predicted. A killjoy. The whole school was afraid of him and his 'detentions of doom'. Or, so they said. Only a few people had went through detention for him and straight afterward, they had to go to the hospital. For what, I never found out, it wasn't in my best interest. So, it was just this unspoken rule, throughout the whole school, to never upset Mr. Killjoy. He was nice enough when we did it his way (or it was the highway. Literally), but it was as if he didn't want to lose his last grip on sanity, so he was mean when we acted out our teenage insanity.

Today, though, Mr. Killjoy seemed even more ready then usual to hand out detention slips and we all sensed it. So, the room was deathly silent, no one moved to pick up a fallen pencil, no one raised their hand to answer a question, no one's eyes left Mr. Killjoy's face. If he relaxed even the tiniest, so did we. If he even tensed the littlest, we were in hot pursuit. For now, Killjoy seemed pretty neutral. At least until the phone rang. His face contorted into a slight rage and we all tensed so badly, that we knew It'd hurt in the morning.

He picked up the phone and said, "This is Mr. Killjoy's room, Killjoy speaking." His voice was dripping with honey and a sugar coating we knew to be fake. That was the way he talked to our parents over the phone and the way he talked to all of the other teachers. We couldn't tell people what he did, because they didn't understand. No one knew him very well, but because of his sugar coated, maple syrup voice, most thought he was a doll. Idiots. He paused and lowered his voice, "I see." he paused another beat and sighed, "Send the boy down, I'll warn the…eh, sweet children."

We all groaned when he uttered the dreaded words known as "sweet children", it melted out moms hearts and made our dads sigh. Soon after he'd first uttered those words, we were soon known as "sweet children" on the street, by our parents, the dean, everyone! I sighed and slumped in my seat and the girl behind me muttered, "I hate him so much…", and I muttered an agreement.

Killjoy turned to us and exclaimed, "There is a new student on his way to this particular room." he pointed a finger to the floor, as if he was pointed to the whole room, "I must warn you though, (because I was required to) he is…different from the rest of you. In the sense he has, eh, how do I put this lightly…"

Everyone in the room stopped, teacher was TONGUE TIED? That was either a very bad thing or a VERY, very bad thing. Or it meant that he didn't know what to say. Same thing.

"Okay, I'll just say and I don't care how well you all take it because I'm the teacher and what I say goes." he shrugged and we all breathed again, he seemed normal, or, as normal as he can get. "He's green and he's missing ears and a nose. He's from another country (or whatever) and I want you all to, hehe, treat him with as much respect as you treat yourselves with."

That didn't…feel right. The way he was talking about this new kid, he sounded like an-- no. That part in my life was over, there's no such thing as…well, I'm not even going to think it. A knock at the door threw me out of my thoughts and Mr. Killjoy grumbled his way to the door. He peeped out the window and just unlocked it, grumbling across the room to his desk where he plopped down as if he'd done something worth while.

When the new kid didn't just walk in, Teacher sighed and yelled, "Will you get your green ass in here?!"

The door opened and crashed into the wall. A green skinned, no ears or nose, dressed in black, kid walked into the room, a scowl playing on his emerald green face. He stood at the front of the room and everyone stared, except Killjoy, that is.

"Introduce yourself." Killjoy yawned, apparently (and suddenly) tired.

The new kid grumbled and cleared his throat. He flashed a toothy grin, and I caught a glimpse of his zippered teeth, totally not of this world. I shook my head and pushed that thought out of my mind. Old habits die hard. The kid opened his mouth to speak and I saw his tongue, almost serpentine like…but I pushed that out of my head to. I was NOT going back to therapy for this.

"I am ZIM!" he suddenly screamed, and after all the silence, we all clutched our hears in pain. Many of my fellow peers cursed, but at no one in particular. Another unspoken rule of ours was, never get angry at another person, they can probably beat you up.

"God fucking damn it…" I muttered and made sure my ears weren't bleeding. For a couple of minutes the new ki- I mean Zim watched us with satisfaction. As if he was enjoying our pain. That jerk. The girl behind me growled and said, "I wish we didn't have to be quiet all the fucking time…" and, once again, I agreed.

Zim cleared his throat, his scowl back in place, and he raised his hands over his head, "Hello friends. I am a perfectly normal human worm baby. You have nothing -- absolutely NOTHING to fear from me. Just pay no attention to me and we'll get along just fine."

Killjoy rolled his chocolate eyes and said, "Just wonderful Zim, now go sit down and shut up."

Zim saluted and goose stepped to the open seat by the door. I stared at him oddly, there was just something about him, something that didn't seem quite…human. My subconscious was aware he was staring back, but I didn't waver. He flashed those zippered teeth at me and I blushed badly, just now noticing I had been staring. Dang it. For the rest of the class period, I stared at my black and blue skater shoes. Not that I skated or anything, I just thought they looked good.

The shrill sound of the bell sent us clutching our ears again, except for Zim. He had no ears, but, if he had no ears, how can he hear? I made a mental note to ask him later. For the time being, I had to get to advanced math. The chair squeaked as I moved sluggishly out of my desk. A sigh escaped my lips and I brushed a manicured hand through my proudly standing scythe. It popped back up in place as I grabbed my notebook and shoved it under my arm, then turned to leave.

Once at the door, I noticed that Zim seemed to be waiting for someone. He was twirling one of his leather straps hanging from his metal looking back pack. I sighed and, not wanting to keep him, walked by him and out of the door. Outside of room 303, my advanced math class, I stopped and thought about it. I laughed a bit to myself as the halls cleared and the late bell rang. A tap on the shoulder sent me turning around in slight shock, I had thought everyone was in their classrooms.

"Oh, uh. Zim, right?" I stuttered, though, I've never stuttered before. Was there something wrong with me? Doubt it.

"Yes! I AM ZIIIIM!" he cleared his throat. "Ahem, excuse me. And you are…?" he pointed to me.

"Oh, heh." I patted my chest, "I'm Dib. Um, I-eh- nice to meet you, I 'spose." I held out my hand and he looked at it curiously. "Don't you know how to shake hands…?" I pulled my hand back slowly.

"Shake hands? As a formal greeting? Of COURSE! Eh, remind me." he fingered the chain strapped to his black skater gloves.

"Oh, eh, sure?" I held out my hand again and said, "Here, hold out your hand." he looked at me suspiciously before he stretched it out to me and I grasped it tightly. He blinked in confusion as I lowered it up and down in what was known as a universal greeting, the hand-shake.

He laughed suddenly and started to do it with me, "We touch hands and then shake! Yes, yes, so simple it even fooled me…" he pulled my other hand into a shake and started to pump them up and down.

"Uh, okay, Zim. I think we've 'greeted' enough." My arms were crossed over my chest and I dropped my notebook. It flapped open and revealed the latest drawing I've been working on. I blushed as Zim slowed and stared at the picture. He gave me a curious glance as he bent to pick it up. Zim held it close to his face and placed it in my waiting hands.

"That-" he pointed to the drawing, "-looks like Zim sitting in class. Was that what you were doing?"

"Ahem, Uh, yeah. You looked like a good person to draw so…" I trailed off, why am I all tongue tied around him? He's a guy, like me. I clutched the notebook to my chest, but just so I could see it.

He stepped up closer to me and bent his head, his black bangs falling into his face, and said, "Do you want to finish drawing Zim? It's not a masterpiece unless it's finished."

"Uhmmmm." I pulled the book away from his oddly grey eyes, "Wouldn't that be skipping?" Once I said it, I knew that was a stupid reason. I was already skipping the first 10 minutes of class.

"Skipping?" he shook his head, I guess he had no idea what I meant, "Of COURSE not. It's for the sake of-" he sat on the maple chair near the doorway in a 'thinker' pose, "-ART! And my portrait is always welcome." he stood up to look at the drawing from behind, "besides, my awe inspiring awesomeness needs some more adjustment in that portrait too."

I sighed, "Fine, alright." I lifted my head and stepped away from him, noticing he was at least five inches shorter then me. I turned my head left and right to make sure no one was coming. "Good. The coast is clear. Let's go to the library, no one ever goes there and the librarian doesn't care what we do. Sound good?"

"If it's what cha can do." he shrugged and flashed a cheeky grin. I frowned at the way he just made what I said as lowly and I sighed.

"Whatever. Here, follow me. The library is just down the hall, behind those two wooden doors." I pointed to my right and he stared. He muttered something like, "Inferior woodings" and the "mighty Zim". I rolled my eyes and started off towards the usually empty room filled with useless books. My skater shoes making tiny squeaks as I walked. Zim appeared beside me, his heeled combat boots making tapping noises. The sounds mingled, giving me a headache and I breathed a sigh of relief as I opened the door and landed on the soft carpet of the library.

"Hmmmmm. This…'LIE-brrrr-airy' is a good source of information, yes?" Zim tapped his protruding bottom lip and he glanced at me for an answer.

I looked away and spanned my arms out over the room, "Yes. That's what a library is FOR." I flashed him an irritated look, "Why?"

He fumbled for words and cleared his throat, "Eh, because I, eh, I'm doing a -- a project! And I need as much information as I can get." he nodded eagerly, "Yes, project. You can help me with that once your done drawing me and my awesomeness." he ran his hands down from his chest to his hips and smirked.

A faint smile peeked it's way onto my lips. "Fine, I'll help you with that. AFTER I draw you." I grabbed his arm and led him to the stairs that led up to the non-fiction floor. Once there I pulled out two of the old plastic chairs and had him sit across from me. He grinned and put a hand under his chin, crossed his legs, the metal belts clinking together, and set his face in a thinking expression. I smirked and turned to a new page, I can start over. I have all day.

-----

Okay! I was sooooooooo excited to actually write this! It's supposed to be prep!Dib and goth!Zim. You can interpret it any way you want to. I hope you like this! And yes, for those of you who're wondering, this is an alternate dimension. Get over it.


	2. An Odd Project and A Dangerous Book

**Is this right?**

By: ShamenKing

**Rating: **Uh, T for Teen, I guess.

**Warnings:** It's freaking gay and ZaDR, so if you clicked on this by mistake, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! RUN, RUN AWAY AND NEVER RETUUUUUUURN! And if you meant to click on this, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Invader Zim. Okay?

**Summary:** Why do I feel this way around him? I-is this right? What will dad think of me when he learns his only son is…gay? And besides that, STILL into the paranormal. Maybe everyone was right, maybe I AM crazy…

**Chapter Two**

My eyes shifted upwards and I caught Zim's oddly pink eyes on my own. He grinned and stuck out his weird serpentine like tongue, which I ignored and pushed out of my mind as 'inhuman'. I grinned up at him as I let my hands do their thing. My dirty blue mechanical pencil left nice clean streaks as I started to draw his mouth with a wide grin, his odd zippered teeth showing. As I drew the eyes, I wondered why his eyes were so…_pink_. However, as I thought about it more, I thought how it was such a _nice_ shade of pink. I brushed the pencil across the sheet in a melodramatic air.

"Done!" I grinned and stared at it for a minute, wondering if he'd like it or not. After a couple of minutes of daydreaming, I found out that the notebook wasn't in my hands anymore. Just air, my hands still shaped into fists, as if I was still holding the familiar object. "Oh."

"Ooooooh. It ALMOST captures my awe inspiring awesomeness." I turned my head so I could see Zim out of the corner of my eye and I pushed my glasses up to the bridge of my nose.

"Do you like it?" my voice cracked out of nervousness and I felt my face warm up. I wasn't used to showing people my work, even if it was just a sketch.

"Very." Zim turned it upside down and on its side, as if he could figure how he liked it best. He finally turned it right side up and grinned, "Can I have it? The drawing I mean, for my…er, project. It'll be on art. It can be called 'Awesomeness in Action' or 'Zim: Your Future Master'. What d'yuu think?"

I blinked and said, "Hmm, yeah, you can have it and I don't think anyone would respond to 'Zim: your master', I mean, really. You should call it…" my mind raced to find something witty, maybe cunning and crafty. But…I had nothing, "Just call it 'Zim'" I said finally, "'Zim: That Green New Kid'"

Zim gave me an odd look, then smirked, "Maybe." he sighed and carefully ripped out the sheet of notebook paper. He took it and stuffed it neatly into his metallic backpack. Which made me think, do they make metallic backpacks?

"Hey…" I said slowly, as if I was afraid of scaring him off, "Where'd you get that back pack. I've never seen one like it before." I pointed at it, and then flicked a black heart shaped keychain.

He seemed to hesitate as he pulled his thin arm away from his back and he brushed his thick hair over his left eye. He was buying time and I wasn't stopping him. "It's an exclusive design. A rarity." he said, almost as if he had rehearsed it in his head, but I didn't mind. "My…my 'mother' gave it to me when I was little. It's from…well, it can't be found on this continent."

"Oh." I could tell he wasn't lying, but I heard in his voice that it wasn't the whole truth. My heart told me to let it go and he'd tell me when we became better friends. My brain told me to push on, that there was no such thing as that type of backpack on this earth. The short guy gave me an almost pathetic look, as if he knew I knew something, but did not know what I knew he knows. You know? "Alright. I just thought…that it didn't look like-- I liked the way it looked. Especially the key chains hanging off of it."

He let out a breath of relief, I'm guessing he was holding. Something…I must have been close to something he didn't want me to know. What was it? my conscious mind yelled, what is he hiding from me? "Yeah, I like them too. I got them from…my dog. My dog…borrowed them from…other people and gave them to me. So that I'd be socially accepted."

"Well," I breathed a sigh of relief, for what, how should I know? "Males who wear thick eye liner and wear all black with black hair are usually ignored."

"Good. I can get my 'project' done faster then expected then." he cackled and turned away from me, I think he forgot he had forgotten I was there. He whispered something about, "evil chipmunks" and "cranberry drinks". I stood up and stood behind him, my hand reaching up slowly to…just…touch…his…shoulder blade…

"GRAH!!! HYOOMAN FIIIIIIIIIIIIILTH!" he screamed and jumped up in the air. For a minute, while I was holding onto his arm, he tried to get away. I gave him a dry leveling look, but he ignored me.

"HEY!" I yelled above his insane screaming, "It's me! DIB!"

"Oh, right." he stopped completely and stared at me hard. He snatched back his arm and glared at me, and, despite our size and build difference, I slunk back. His glare was as hard and impenetrable as stone. "Don't do that again. I…I'm a little jumpy at this new school."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry…" I muttered, feeling his eyes bore into my head. He touched my arm, making me look him in, what I now think, his fake pink eyes. This bringing me to ask, "Are your eyes really pink, or are you wearing contact lenses?"

He stopped cold, "Why would you think I'm wearing lenses? Aren't pink eyes common here?"

"No, actually. The normal eye colors are green, blue and brown. There's different shades, but they all add up to the same color." I shrugged, "What's the normal eye colors for where you live?"

Zim paused, taking in his surroundings again and I didn't rush him for an answer. "They're very unusual colors. But…we have the color green and only one I know has light brown eyes. Pink is one of the normal eye colors."

"Wow, that's weird. Uh, for me, I mean. What color are my eyes?" I glanced at him, wondering what he'd call them. My eyes had been called plenty of names. "Yours look almost…salmon pink. It's actually a…nice shade."

"Salmon…like the fish?" he gave me a look and I nodded. He actually seemed pleased with himself. Zim grabbed my face, much to my severe surprise and brought me close to his face. I could smell his breath, hot and minty on my face. His breath fogged up my glasses and he grunted. I squeaked when I felt him slide my precious glasses off, everything quickly turning to blurs and smudges of unreadable objects that I couldn't make out.

"I need those to seeeeee." I whined, but I didn't make a grab for the huge clear blur.

"Oh, you'll get 'em back." he snorted and looked at my eyes for a long time. After a few minutes, or what seemed like hours, he slipped my glassed back on my face and sighed. "Honey."

"W-what?"

"Your eyes remind me of honey. The sweet liquid candy your hum- uh, bees make. It's a good thing, a complement." he waved it off as if it was nothing. It wasn't just nothing to me, though. I liked hearing things like that. My eyes reminded him of sweet candy made by bees. A complement. Not a first, but the best.

Sure, I'd gotten many complements, mostly on my clothes and my intelligence. The things I made, the cure for cancer. But…when it's something that actually makes me up as a physical person, not my smarts or money,…it feels wonderful. My ego inflated from its miniscule size, it was still really small, though not as small.

"Thanks, Zim. That's…the first time someone has said my eyes remind them of something." I sighed, shoving ourselves away from the subject. "Hey, let's work on that project now. What is it you need?"

Zim stared at me, then shook his head. An almost maniacal look flashing across his face. "I need information on bombs used by humans. Civilization. Population density. Many, many things."

"Ah. All right. Do you want to start looking for things? Since we're in the right area and all, I mean…" I trailed off, as I looked at the clock. We had been there for an hour since 8:30 in the morning. "Woah…" I whispered.

"Who the heck is George Washington?" Zim's loud voice rang in my ears. "What a weird human."

"He was the 'Father of America'. Personally, I think that a load of crap. He fathered nothing. He was just the first president." I headed towards Zim, he was holding a thick book called, 'George Washington, the leader of our nation'. "History was never really my thing. How about you? You ever learn about your countries history?" Inside my head I added, 'or your alien race.' But I pushed that though away. That was just…totally ridicules…

"Not…really." Zim said it slowly, as if he wanted to add more, but something was preventing him. I waited for a minute or two for him to go on, to see if he'd spill the beans, let the cat out the bag, etcetera, etcetera. "I mostly went through training for the…um, army. Yes, the army."

I let it go. "Oh…okay." he gave me a look. He knew I knew he knew something and he wasn't telling. A look that told me to not ask such a question again, but I gave him a look that told him 'I'll find out soon enough. For now, I won't ask.'. We looked away from each other and I reached into the shelves. Zim was just two feet away from the lethal weapons category.

"Here." I handed a thick, hard back book covered in a film of dust. He took it slowly, as if I were handing him a bomb. He looked at the intricate handwriting painted in silver at the front of the book and swept his hand across the top in a grand gesture, and I sneezed as it hit my nose. He carefully turned the book in his hands, studying it, then looked at me. The brown fabric made little noise as he wrapped his fingers tightly around it.

"The Big, Big Book of Everything Lethal?" He gasped in amazement and looked at me, "I wish my pla---eh, country had one of these."

"Yeah?" I laughed, America was the only country I knew who'd make a book with everything lethal, I'm pretty sure it has the A-Bomb in there. "Well, do you need anything else?"

Zim clutched the book to his chest, "Hmm. This'll be good for now. What time is it?"

I stared down at the digital wrist clock connected to my arm. "9:01. So far, I have skipped first and second period." The clock flashed, "I mean, 9:02."

"Hm." Zim tapped his lip, "What can we do now?"

"Hey, what happened to that book." I looked around and he said,

"I put it back. I can't lug it with me everywhere. I can always come back for it." I started to look at the shelf, to see if the little space had been filled, but he took my arm and started down the steps. I had a sneaking suspicion that he shoved it into his back pack. But, like the doormat I am, I didn't utter a word…


	3. Predicable Dib and Kisses Galore

**Is this right?**

By: ShamenKing

**Rating: **Uh, T for Teen, I guess.

**Warnings:** It's freaking gay and ZaDR, so if you clicked on this by mistake, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! RUN, RUN AWAY AND NEVER RETUUUUUUURN! And if you meant to click on this, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Invader Zim. Okay?

**Summary:** Why do I feel this way around him? I-is this right? What will dad think of me when he learns his only son is…gay? And besides that, STILL into the paranormal. Maybe everyone was right, maybe I AM crazy…

**Chapter Three**

I had thought for sure that the little detector would go off as we slipped through the door unnoticed. But it hadn't. My eyes wandered to Zim's metal back pack, littered with band stickers and little oddly shaped key chains. The thing must have been to thick for the detector to pick up the stashed book, but that was okay. No one had checked that out since it was bought, except me. Everyone was more interested in fiction. As long as no one thought to check that particular book on weapons out, all would be fine. Even then, no one would know we, or Zim, took it…right?

Zim quickly interrupted my thoughts, still walking down the hall, still gripping my sleeve tightly in his hand. "Hm, should we head back to class now? I wanted to know what kind of teaching the teachers taught here."

"Um, what?" I blinked then snapped out of my daze of regrets since the last five minutes. "Oh, not yet. We'd be walking into the middle of class right now. You can head to your next class in, oh, about a half an hour, maybe. _I'll _probably skip the rest of school and head back home, though."

"Oh." was all he had to say on that subject and I let it go fast. For some reason I wanted to be around him as much as possible, but then it scared me that I wanted to be around him so much and I want to run. But, giving way to one of my other emotions, I just let everything fall away if he wanted to stop talking about it, do what he wanted to do, even if **I** didn't want to. "Is there not a bigger library around here?" He whipped his head around several times and stopped. I stopped on a dime and tried to pull my hand away carefully with no success.

"Oh, yeah. There is. Maybe…I can take you there later. Maybe." I added the 'maybe' because with Zim I felt like I wanted to be near him. That'd never happened before, never with a girl and definitely never with another boy. Maybe it was the way he talked, or the way he could tell me half truths and not lie, or his oddly green skin and missing features. Whenever he looked at me the word 'ALIEN' screamed in my head and echoed into my ears, then I'd have to beat it down. He turned to stare at me, and my mind went crazy, as well as my heart and stomach, but I still wanted to be near him. Around him. Was I sick?

My heart pounded in my chest and I half expected him to yell, "Why is your HEART beating so loud and fast?!" I felt my stomach drop into my intestines and I tried to swallow to ease my dry throat.

"W-what?" My throat sounded dry and scratchy to my ears, but he didn't seem to notice. And if he did, he showed no signs of caring.

"Your eyes give everything away, you know." I stopped dead and waited for more of his darkly spoken words. "Everyone knows what you fear and everyone knows what you hate." he narrowed those creepy salmon pink eyes, "I know what you think I am…but I'm not. Get that vile and ludicrous thought out of your head. Beat it down into a jooooosy pulp, I don't care, but never give me that look again." His eyes hardened into an incredibly unhappy expression and he turned away.

"I-I'm really sorry." The hand that was gripping my sleeve, the one I had been struggling to remove, slackened and slid off and now I wished he'd put it back… "Look, I USED to be into the paranormal. I'm not anymore. I don't think you're…well, I can't even say it…" I knew I was lying, he knew it too. But, I felt him quietly accept it.

"Yes. Zim knows." He blinked and sighed, suddenly getting a burst of energy. "I AM ZIIIIIIIIIIIM!"

"OW, OW!" I grabbed my ears and gave him a glare. He grinned.

"Ah, Zim hasn't done that in SUCH a looooooooong time. He missed it." Zim turned and I just noticed how he said many things in the third person. Usually, that would annoy me…but with him. Well, with him it was a cute thing for him to do. I think I am sick. Zim grabbed my sleeve again and pulled. I followed. It wasn't that I thought he was cute (maybe) but I felt compelled to go. Like I needed to.

"Zim wants to explore the building." he said it casually, as if he skipped everyday.

"I don't think so. We'd get CAUGHT and get I. S. S." I pulled my arm away and he came with it. His head landed in my chest and he leaned his head upwards so he could see my face. I held my arm high above my head, his hand still clutching the sleeve, he was almost two inches off the ground.

That, apparently, wasn't on his mind. "What IS this…I. S. S. you speeeeaaaak of? Tell meeeeeee…" Very commanding. If I weren't about to faint.

"U-uh, I-it's In school Suspension. Something you probably wouldn't want." I swallowed thickly and Zim gave me a look. Suddenly, his expression changed into more of an expression that you get you find out something you'd probably known all along. What did he know? What did he see in my eyes?

"Hmmm," he hummed and reached his feat down, pulling my arm down with him. I jerked when he put his skater gloved hand in my own and squeezed almost…comfortingly?

"Uh, w-what're you do-doing??" I backed away, ripping my hand from his. Or, so I thought. He came right with me.

"What you wanted me to do, Diiiiiib. A…" He squeezed my hand again, "…comforting SQUEEZE!" he grinned wickedly. Knowing all to well that he was right. Why does he have to _know_ stuff? It's almost as if he knows me more then I know myself… No, that's a stupid thought. He can't read minds.

"I…maybe. Maybe I do want to hold your hand. But, I can't." I held back the tears that were begging to be let out since dad had sent me to… No, I'm never going back there again. "I can't, Zim, I just can't."

He gave me a look. Didn't he know why? He knew everything else, why didn't he know this? Why can't he just know? "Why is this, Dib?" I liked the way he said my name. Like I was the only one there. Well, okay. I WAS the only one there, but if I wasn't…it'd sound the same…

I inhaled sharply, "I don't- no, I can't go back to that place." I shuddered at the memories, they always seemed to become clear in the haze of other memories. Faded and padded walls…a white coat, restricting me…cold stares…loneliness. That's what comes to mind, not much else can describe it. "It was horrible. Science is the only real thing, there's no such thing as the paranormal. Aliens, Bigfoot, killer Chihuahuas, all fake. Myths."

Zim gave me an odd look, as if wondering what was going on in my mind. But I didn't even know. My old beliefs and what I believe now clash, creating sparks and confusion in their wake. Yes. That was it, I was terribly confused. Zim wasn't an alien, he had a skin condition. Bigfoot was just a really hairy man that walked around in the woods sometimes. Chihuahuas couldn't kill a bunny. I bit my lip, why was it that…I can never convince myself totally. There's always the suspicion and paranoia lurking behind the corners of my mind, always in the shadows. Making me believe there's more than meets the eye. And I always believe it…

I closed my eyes so tightly that a few tears were knocked loose and they slipped down my cheek. My face was flushed, I knew, but I didn't care. My glasses fell down on my nose and when I looked up everything was blurry. Just like my life. Zim suddenly touched my arm and brought me back to the real world, out of my crazy thoughts.

"What's with you?" he asked, trying hard not to look concerned. But I wasn't the only one with the give-away-eyes here.

"Stuff. Lots of stuff that I don't want to explain." I sighed and closed my eyes again, trying very hard to lose myself again. I used to do that a lot, it was one reason I went back there those many, many times. Counciling was also a big thing, but I had never spoke to them. Why should they know what I think? No one else cared, so why start.

"Remember, your **eyes** tell me **aaaaallllllll**…" he grinned into my ear and my breathing labored. "Just tell me, and we won't have to have an interrogation."

"You might be cute…" I started, not thinking, "and I may be drawn to you, but I'll never tell anyone my thoughts again. You know a lot, why don't you know this? Why should I have to SAY anything!" my voice cracked and, because he was still leaning on me, I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his neck. He practically purred into my shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

"See. Don't you feel…so much better now?" Zim's tongue touched my skin as he spoke and I felt goosebumps rise up on my arms in anticipation. Wait, anticipation? What did I think was gonna happen anyway? I gasped as he licked the skin that was out in the open. Ah, that was what I was waiting for…consent. My mouth went at it, I licked the exposed skin on his neck. "I knew it. This WAS what the Dib wanted, isn't it? Comfort. Love. Understanding…? Maybe?"

I stopped, he already knew the answer to that. I nipped his skin and he nipped back. Zim suddenly pulled back and pressed his lips against mine. At first I tried to pull away, but I slowly melted into what I wanted, what I desired the most, he was right. Why is he always so right? How come he seems to know me so much better then I know myself? I ran my fingers lightly around the exposed skin under Zim's shirt. Then I wondered why he wore a belly shirt to school, wouldn't the teachers say something? But I wasn't complaining, I could touch more and more of his skin. I pushed up his shirt and ran my hands up and down the skin there. Zim pushed up the front of my shirt and pressed his stomach against mine.

I gasped as he ran his oddly clawed shaped fingers up and down my sides. Why does something so BAD have to feel so GOOD? At least, I thought I was doing a bad thing. But maybe I was doing the right thing and everyone lied to me. Not as if it mattered now. Suddenly I got an idea from something I'd seen on TV and I slipped my tongue out of my mouth, running it along his bottom lip. He hesitated at first and I wondered if it was even a good idea from the start, but then he opened his mouth.

It was weird at first, but we slowly became accustomed to it. We must be quick learners. He wrapped his thin tongue around mine and squeezed. I squeaked, but practically begged him to do it again with my hands. My hands slipped down and started to mess with the hem of his pants, wondering if I should go any further. Why not? Not like I could get pregnant off of another boy. My hand slipped under his pants and he squealed, and nipped my tongue. I giggled and pulled my hand out to pull up Zim's shirt. The shirt was now all the way up and bunched up at the top of his torso.

My hands explored his skin and I pulled my mouth away from Zim to catch my breath, which he took as an opportunity to nibble on my bottom lip with his zipper-y teeth. We didn't even notice that the passing bell had rang…

* * *

Do any of you people think I rushed into the romance part? It's supposed to kind of be that Zim is manipulating Dib, because he's easy to manipulate! He makes Dib give into his desires, and they start to kind of make out. They get caught by the whole student body. Okay, maybe 1/4, but gossip like that'll travel at light speed. It does at MY school. Any way... 

**_Please Review? For the sake of your children? Or...your parents? Whatever you hold dear is fine._**


	4. Sleepy

**Is this right?**

By: ShamenKing

**Rating: **Uh, T for Teen, I guess.

**Warnings:** It's freaking gay and ZaDR, so if you clicked on this by mistake, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! RUN, RUN AWAY AND NEVER RETUUUUUUURN! And if you meant to click on this, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Invader Zim. Okay?

**Summary:** Why do I feel this way around him? I-is this right? What will dad think of me when he learns his only son is…gay? And besides that, STILL into the paranormal. Maybe everyone was right, maybe I AM crazy…

**Chapter Four**

I tapped Zim's arm, my scythe hung sadly over my eyes, my blushing face like an apple. I could feel the stares like they were staring at me just now. I twisted around and I saw that they WERE still staring. WHY weren't they in class?! It seemed as if people fed off of my suffering. Sickening...

"Did you want to say something for yourself, Dib?" Principal Principal asked, jerking my attention from the door to him.

"Kinduf…" I mumbled, than said, "Zim and I were working on a project and we were just…well…" the blush worsened, I could feel it.

Zim just kept making it so much worse. "You are so KYOOT like that!" he yelled, I was sure the whole school heard it. His chair wobbled dangerously close to me and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, squeezing them happily.

"Z-Zim…" I whined, though I didn't exactly try to throw him away from me and I didn't exactly not smile and I didn't actually not blush like a happy little school girl. How…not right.

Principal Principal sighed, "Listen. I'm not gonna punish you for…" he waved his hand about, as if physically trying to find the words he needed, "flaunting you love. Just don't do it in school again. You have beds for that type of thing."

Zim seemed to actually think about that, "Yes…yes we DO!" He glanced slyly at me, but I ignored him for the moment.

"I'm sorry! It's just that… -- wait, did I hear you correctly? You're letting us off the hook?" I looked at him incredulously.

Principal Principal chuckled, "This IS your first offense, is it not? All I am permitted to do at this point is to suspend you for the rest of the day. So, you can leave at any time, no wondering the halls, don't loiter on school property."

Zim fake pouted and sighed, "Oh, woe is Zim! He had SO wanted to learn of new and interesting things. I guess Zim will just have to go home." He grinned at me and stood up, holding out his hand. "Shall we, Dib?"

"Oh, I…" I touched his hand lightly at first, thinking, then clutched it and stood up quickly. He didn't let go as I tried to pull away, he just gave me a cute pouting look and I gave up. All of the others that were standing at the doorway began to whisper and gossip. I heard, "Isn't that Gaz's brother?" and "No way, he can't be gay! I wonder what his sister 'll say?" Everyone snickered and mocked me behind my back, as if I couldn't hear them. But I could, so they had no right saying ANYthing. Even if I couldn't hear them, they shouldn't talk about me like that…

My eyes prickled with unshed tears and I stopped dead cold, the liquid pooling at the edges of my eyes. That was what I had been fretting, well, one of the things. She was one of the reasons why I always felt so horrible. It was HER, my horrible stuck up, bitchy, mean sister. I narrowed my honey eyes and shook slightly, letting go of Zim. He shot me a questioning look. But I let it go unnoticed, well, I saw it, but ignored it. I ignored the way his bottom lip jutted out cutely, reflecting his emotions perfectly, I'm sure. For the little while I've known him, maybe three...five hours, I knew he didn't like to be ignored.

He'd have to get over it though. I looked down, my scythe drooping a bit. With a whip of my head, the scythe lock I'd grown to love shot up indignantly. Like always. Without another thought, I began to walk away. I heard the click-clacking of Zim's boots and I sped up. I heard him whine a little, but he stopped following me at least. I felt very tired and I just wanted to go home. Or away from here. Anywhere was fine, really…nothing mattered when you're a sociopathic reject.

When I stopped, my breathing was labored and I finally noticed the change in scenery. I was downstairs, at the entrance. I must've walked a little too fast, or so says my lungs. But that wasn't right. I was usually a good runner, so I usually didn't get tired so easily. What had I run? It felt like I had just ran five miles in a minute. Maybe I had asthma? I really doubted it, even if it DID sound logical.

Behind me, the sound of tip toeing metal broke the silence and I turned. There was nothing there. I looked around the whole entrance room, then in the nearby hallway. No one was there, or, no_thing_ was there. Hm. I put a hand on my chin and frowned, my brain hitting high speed. Maybe there WAS something in that boring 'real science' after all. The tip toeing was behind me again now and I twisted so fast, I felt dizzy. Owies. I clutched my head in growing fear. What was wrong with me? Was I hearing things? There was NOTHING there, even though I could've SWORN I heard the tink of metal on tile. Dad was right. I AM insane. But I guess if I'm insane, I'm pretty darn proud of it.

Again, I heard the clinking of metal. I turned again, but slower. It didn't do much because I cringed in pain. I felt the sweet feeling of recognition when I saw Zim standing there. He looked almost…timid. And very…very cute? Kind of, yeah. Cute. Very. I cleared my throat and raised a hand in greeting. He was only like, what, a foot away. So, I whispered.

"Um, hey Zim…" I said sheepishly, but I thought I caught the slightest bit of anger in Zim's salmon eyes. When I looked again, it wasn't there. Maybe I was imagining things again, Zim had been nothing but sweet to me. Words echoed in the back of my mind. Crazy boy. Crazy, crazy boy.

Zim gave me a meltingly adorable look, "I hope you're not TOO mad at me HYO - ehheh, Diblets."

I took the bait, and smiled back, "No. Why would I be mad at YOU. Shouldn't you be mad at me?"

He didn't even think about it, as if he had known what I was going to say. "Oh, no. Zim understands. He knows what you're going through…" he said sweetly, sauntering closer to me, easily closing the gap I had used all of my strength to make and keep. "Zim was, is, also made fun of. Laughed at. But I don't let them…" he pointed behind himself, "…get to me." he patted his chest.

"Wha-what d'you mean?" I asked quickly, as he wrapped his arms about my body. One hand around the small of my back, the other was up on my shoulder, squeezing it firmly. Almost like he knew I kind of wanted to bolt.

"Zim was ban- err, was told to go live somewhere else until he was deemed worthy. I have to make them see me as worthy by…err, by doing my project on Earth. But I am too an outcast of my race. Like you are."

My brain took a long time to process his words. His lips were to close to my neck and my teeth were too close to his shoulder… I tried to step back, but it was a no go. Finally, I thunk. Eh, I mean thought, I thought…

"Aren't you human?"

He looked at me, almost as if he had realized a mistake or something. I bit my lip. Zim looked at me with nervousness and I cringed, I wish I hadn't said anything

"I am. You must have just heard wrong. Yes?"

"Yeah, yeah…" I agreed, even though I wanted to pull his hair. Something about it… but I kept talking, "I know. Sometimes I hear strange things…" I grinned nervously.

He smirked almost…nah, he wouldn't get all smug over just convincing me of something. Would he? Was he THAT shallow? I wouldn't know for sure.

"Good. Now that THAT'S over…" he turned me around quickly, and I felt dizzy again. For the first time in hours, I just wanted to fall down and sleep. And never wake up.

So, I did the next best thing. I leaned all of my weight onto Zim, and he accepted my weight as if…no, I've been saying that to much. He can't read my mind…

I heard Zim mutter, "You don't know that…" under his breath. I sucked in air and held it. Holy…freaking…CRAP. Did he hear that? If he had heard that, can he hear me now? Does he know what I'm saying? AAAHHH!

I felt Zim flinch and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. He began to walk towards the entrance (or exit for us).

"I bet you're really sleepy now, hm?" he whispered and I nodded lazily. "Good. Because I'm going home. You're going home… Let's go home…TOGETHER."

I yawned and snuggled the back of my head deeper into his chest. The bright sun was giving me a headache and I wanted to turn around to face Zim badly. But I couldn't, I felt...weak. Helpless. So I just nodded and mumbled, "Togetherrr, yeah…" No thought. Who needs thought. I was SO deliciously tired. I wish I could just lay down on a soft…comfy bed. Ahhh, just thinking about it…

Suddenly, the scenery changed… Had I dozed off a bit there, or what? Maybe I'd passed out... I turned my head to the side. Couch…a nice…comfy…soft…couch. No carpeting, not my house. Where was I? I felt my breathing labor, and I suppose he must have felt it too. Because he panicked. Maybe he thought I was dying.

"COMPUTER!! GET GIR AND KEEP LOCKED UP IN THE BASEMENT FOR A WHILE!!" Zim screamed and I winced. I turned around and nuzzled my aching face into the crook of his neck. I felt myself slide down until I was on my knees, my arms wrapped around him still. He hugged me closer to his body. I sighed and felt a wave of nausea pass over me and I clutched the back of Zim's belly shirt. Well, I clutched what I could. I glanced up and Zim gave me a grin, and I took it as comforting. I rubbed my face on his stomach. His skin was so cool and smooth. I felt him lift me to my feet easily and turn me towards the oddly pink couch. The green cushions kind of made me sick, though. But I was sure they were softer then Zim, but probably not by much. He sat me down on the middle, and I tried to get up, suddenly feeling panicked.

"Gaz 'll be mad if I'm…" I mumbled, "If I'm not there to make her…bacon soup…bacon-y goodnesssss..."

Zim shook his head no, and I nodded yes.

"No, you're too tired, Dibbles. Just…rest. You know you want too…" he sang the last part, and I had to agree. I knew I wanted to, I wanted to just lay down and forget everything. No responsibilities. Now THAT was a life I wanted to live.

He pushed me down, my face upwards. My legs were still halfway off the couch, making me uncomfortable. But I was to tired to move. Zim pushed them up and laid something warm and soft over my body. I opened my eyes a crack to see that it was a huge, heavy, warm, comforting…uh, comforter. Zim paused, staring at me. Then removed my glasses, which was the last straw. I couldn't stay awake any…longer…then I had already.

"Go to sleeeeeeeeep…" the green blob drawled, and I yawned. The last thing I heard before falling into unconsciousness was a snap and his voice saying, "NOW."

-----------

Eh, I really have nothing to say…yeah. I just wrote it. Hope you like it. Review it. Rate it. Do stuff.

YAY STUFF! ...riiight. Bye.


	5. Zim's an alien!

**Is this right?**

By: ShamenKing

**Rating: **Uh, T for Teen, I guess.

**Warnings:** It's freaking gay and ZaDR, so if you clicked on this by mistake, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! RUN, RUN AWAY AND NEVER RETUUUUUUURN! And if you meant to click on this, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Invader Zim. Okay?

**Summary:** Why do I feel this way around him? I-is this right? What will dad think of me when he learns his only son is…gay? And besides that, STILL into the paranormal. Maybe everyone was right, maybe I AM crazy…

**Chapter Five**

**ZIM'S MIGHTY POV (morning) --**

Cackling had never before been so sweet. Knowledge that I was so close to what I wanted made everything I did so much sweeter. Even GIR, who I always yelled at consistently, didn't seem to bother me so much now, sitting in a cage of wires and bars, almost ten feet away. Nothing bothered you when you have a human eating out of the palm of your hand. It was quite easy to manipulate him. I can only do such things when the other wants it; he _wanted _someone to manipulate him The boy is just so weak, vile, _and pathetic_, that you can't help but feel sorry for him. The smirk on my lips grew ten fold. That was it. He was frail in body and mind.

Though, it seems that I have to keep a tight leash upon my new play thing. My Diblet seems to be resisting. Tests, I must run tests on him. See what makes the disgusting human tick. Dissection of his mind and body. It won't be easy or pleasant. Well…it won't be for him! Again, laughter ringing out through my labs. Only a few feet away, a monitor hung and I heard my human shift in his sleep. He'll never escape me. A bond. We have a bond now, even if it wasn't a reciprocated bond, it was now there. Our conscious and unconscious minds connected seamlessly as if it had always been. Perfect.

"Computer…tell me. How is my filthy human's mental stability?" I said aloud.

A grinding of gears and the sickening sound of churning data vibrated and pounded on my antennae, but I didn't flinch. Flinching was un-Irken like.

Almost apprehensively, the computer answered me, "Human seems…slightly unstable."

Shocked, I blinked, "Unstable!?" That was not in the plan. "What do you **mean**?! I need a **stable** human to…do what I intended to do!!" I waved my arms in the air to emphasize my point.

"Eh, well. It seems the affect of your…'make out' session with him didn't help." The computer's mechanical voice seemed to hold a condemnatory tone, but I ignored it. It was something I decided I wouldn't bother with. "There are many other things, but his mind is jumbled. I can't find a hold on any of his thoughts, they just dash about without any real direction, but these thoughts seem to haunt him."

"Haunt, eh? Like a ghost?" Before the computer could say more, I waved it away. I felt its presence leave me and I turned around to stare at the screen of the monitor. The boy was tossing and turning, nightmares maybe, I blinked boredly and cracked my neck. "OH! HEY, COMPUTER, LET GIR OUT NOW! I'm sure Dibbles will like to know who I really am…" I chuckled darkly and slunk away from the bright light of the monitor and into the shadows of the lab.

* * *

**BACK TO ME (DIB about half an hour before school) --**

**_My legs felt stiff and disjointed and I struggled to stand. The burning in my body was so horrible; I thought I was going to die. The padded room did little to calm me of my fears. Soon, the room began to close in one me and my white jacket restrained my arms. The long sleeves tied up in the back and successfully made me almost useless. The walls stopped two feet away from me, but I began to scream anyway. It was all too much to take, really. Claustrophobia. Suddenly, I felt something wrap its arms around me from behind. I twisted around. Its green skin and piercing red gaze made me feel odd. But not for long. Its coos and loving gestures put my mind at ease._**

**_Soon, it shifted and drew me nearer to it. Tilted its chin and pressed our lips to --_**

Click…click…clickclickclick… The inconsistent clicking was maddening. _Maddening_.

Then a metallic giggle brought me back into the land of consciousness. Something hard, heavy and with many sharp edges pushed into my stomach, constricting my breathing. I gasped, and gagged slightly. Too much weight! The thing on top seemed enthralled with the glowing screen of the television. In its…hand? Claw? It doesn't matter. It was holding the remote control to the TV. That suddenly made me angry. My dream…I wanted to finish it and see who it was that was…kissing me, but it was just a dream and I soon decided it was nothing to worry about. And nothing to get mad over.

I cleared my throat before rasping, "Hey! Stop that!"

The thing looked at me with wide cyan headlights for eyes. It stared…and stared…and staredstaredstared. But, before I could become anymore uncomfortable then I was already, it grinned widely and hopped out of the room. What had it been? Nothing human, I'm sure, but… Where did it go anyway? I shook my head to clear my jumbled thoughts. Time to go, Zim was nowhere in sight either. Maybe if I got out, I could avoid him. When I was around him, I wanted him so badly. Now that I think about it, his tongue was weird and I was sure I didn't want that in my mouth or anywhere else anymore. Why had I wanted -- No…why had I needed him so badly? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy? He was a guy. I was a guy. It doesn't make sense to me. I had always thought I was heterosexual, but maybe Zim was just bringing out the gay in me…somewhere.

With a dismissive shake of my head, I twisted under the heavy blanket. It didn't budge as I pushed at it. Not even an inch. Surprised, I pushed it harder. Then with my whole weight, with no success. I sighed and practically whimpered, thanks to good old mr. claustrophobia. For a minute, I felt like I needed to scream my lungs out because I felt so trapped. After a moment, I shut my eyes tight. Trying to pretend I wanted to lie still like that. It didn't help at all.

I tried deep breathing. Still didn't help, but I heard footsteps come from the next room, where the small…**thing** had hopped off into. Zim stepped out and surveyed the room, but I kept as quiet as I could. I sunk down in the covers as much as I could. Zim blinked and turned his salmon eyes one me, then smiled warmly and I felt my needy feelings come back to me in one warm wave.

"Hey, Diblet…" Zim cooed at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"H-hi, Zim…" I paused as he closed in and began to lift the covers from my body, then placed my glasses back onto my face. My face began to burn up in a blush. I wasn't wearing my school clothes, I was wearing what looked to be two piece pajama set. Really baggy and dark red, they were warm and cozy, so I didn't complain. "Um, is this your house?" I shifted and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Eh?" he looked at me oddly before snapping into attention, "Oh, of course! My…house, yes." he rubbed his chin.

"Oh…" I looked towards the other room when I heard a squeaking noise. A green dog with a huge zipper on its front hopped from the room.

"HIII!" it screamed at me and wave a paw.

Zim looked like he was going to kill and I was sure I looked like I was dead. Eyes widened, I screamed and I sort of crawled up the couch. I threw a cushion at it and it kind of began to cry and ran from the room, much to my relief. It was embarrassing, even if Zim was all 'No, I understand. Everyone takes it the same way.' He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back, like the weakling I was. I couldn't even care for myself. Gaz always had to make me breakfast and dinner, give me my medication, make sure I actually go to class and make sure I do my homework. It made me really depressed to know that she'll be breathing down my neck until I'm able to leave home.

I hated her. I think Zim already knew that though. He squeezed a bit, and then said, "Want to know a secret, Dib-Dib?"

For all that I was worth, knowing a secret of his might make me feel better, so I nodded eagerly. He grinned slowly, the zippered teeth shining at me, mocking me. Then he moved from the couch and stood in front of me. I positioned myself so that we were directly facing each other. Zim standing in an oddly heroic pose, me sitting on the couch with my knees to my chest.

"You like the paranormal, yes, Diblets?" he asked sweetly and I nodded, wondering where he was going. I already knew, though. "Good. Very good." he said, as if praising me, and patted my head. He reached up and touched his eyes with two of his three fingers. I cringed, to say the least, and gasped once he removed them. His eyes went with them. Horrified, I backed up into the couch cushions. I tried to make myself fade into the back of the couch. Then he reached up and pulled his hair off. It was a wig. In its place, two antennae stuck out of his head.

"I knew it!" I said finally, after much silence. "You ARE an alien!! I'm NOT crazy! I was right all along! Everything I've been told is a LIE!!" I knew I was hysterical, I knew I was being over eccentric, and I knew this wasn't freaking the alien out at all.

He smiled at me and cooed, in a very delicate voice, "Yes, yes. You were right all along, Dibbers. Good for you."

I swallowed thickly as he crept close to me, and once he was almost in touching range, I sunk back again. He gave me a hurt look and I felt bad. This was the guy who accpeted me for ME, unlike all of those kids at school who hung out with me because I was rich and had cool clothes. No, he was different.

"You're still the Zim I know, right?" I asked shakily, "Right?!"

He blinked his blood red orbs and grinned, "YES! Zim is still ZIM! Just because he is alien, doesn't mean we're not friends anymore, Dib!"

I smile at that, because I thought it rang true. It sounded alright and I flung myself off the couch, into his open arms. He nuzzled his face into my hair. My back hurt a bit front lying down on the couch, but I bent down enough so that my head was under his chin. I felt the baggy pants slide a bit and I tucked them into my boxers. I felt Zim smile into my hair, which made me feel good. Really good.

"Hey, Zim?" I breathed onto his skin.

He mumbled almost inaudibly, then I asked, "What type of alien are you and do you come in peace?"

Zim stood stock still for a moment and I tried to move so I could see his eyes. He put a hand on my head, though, and began to smooth my hair, messing with my always proudly standing scythe. "I'm…Irken. And I do…"

With that out of the way, I hugged Zim tighter, feeling I needed comfort. But I had no idea what time it was either. "What time is it?" I muttered.

Zim shifted his head and casually said, "Almost time for school. Why?"

I opened my eyes wide. Rearing back, I stared at Zim's red eyes. They were so foreign, yet I felt like I knew him from somewhere. The comforting thought was lost on me, though, as I began to panic. "B-but, GAZ! I wasn't there to help make the soup, and she'll be so mad…"

Zim snorted, "What should you care?" and I whimpered slightly, he noticed his mistake. "Oh, I didn't mean it like THAT, Dibblet!" he reached out and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me into a tight hug.

"We need to go to school." I said, almost commanding him.

Zim sighed and said, "Fine, fine." and backed off. He turned and got out a new pair of lenses and a wig. That's when I realized that he didn't have pink eyes at all and I felt like I had been lied to.

"Zim…?" I mumbled, "Do you really think my eyes are…sweet candy made by bees…?"

Zim shot up and gave me an odd look as he placed his wig and contacts in. "Of course I do. Why?" He seemed irritated at the question and I shrugged helplessly.

"Can I have my clothes now?"

"They're right over there." Zim grumbled, fumbling with some weird device he slipped from his backpack.

I looked at the edge of the couch, where the clothes seemed to have magically appeared. But I didn't dwell on it. I sighed and began to peel the comforting pajamas, then stopped. I was really tired, outside would probably be really hot and I was comfy. Gaz would probably beat me up next time she sees me too. Then again, school would call the house. I sighed and stripped, fully aware that Zim was waiting. I pulled on my clothes, but they smelt as if they had been washed. Smelled like…lavender.

Not that it mattered any. I found my shoes under the couch and I slipped them on hurriedly. My notebook was no where to be seen, so I just left it. Zim grabbed my arm and said, "Better hurry up, Dib-Dib, before we're LATE!"

And he slammed the door shut.

* * *

OMFGWTF! Yeah. I know, I don't think this is any good either. If it is, I guess I'm just insecure about things. Yeah.

**_REVIEW_** and tell me how much you hated or loved it. It's all the same right?


	6. Back teh School

**Is this right?**

By: ShamenKing

**Rating: **Uh, T for Teen, I guess.

**Warnings:** It's freaking gay and ZaDR, so if you clicked on this by mistake, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! RUN, RUN AWAY AND NEVER RETUUUUUUURN! And if you meant to click on this, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Invader Zim. Okay?

**Summary:** Why do I feel this way around him? I-is this right? What will dad think of me when he learns his only son is…gay? And besides that, STILL into the paranormal. Maybe everyone was right, maybe I AM crazy…

**Chapter Six**

The walk to school was excruciating. I thought we wouldn't make it in time, but Zim seemed so casual, I felt bad about it. He glanced at me and I saw the faintest smirk find its onto his lips. _Dib shouldn't worry so much, he'll kill his pitiful human brain. _I heard Zim's voice talk, but when I asked, he denied, looking very nervous about it. I thought maybe I heard wrong or maybe I was going crazy again. I wanted to ask more about it, but he seemed a little jittery and jumpy, so I thought maybe I'd ask him later.

At the entrance to the school, Zim reached out his hand for me to hold. Just offering it to me like a gift. He must've known I was pretty messed up from yesterday, so I thought maybe he wasn't pushing it because of that. I took his hand in my own and he squeezed it lightly. It felt right. At least, I think it felt right. We stood at the huge doors a couple of seconds until the bell rang. I opened the door with little difficulty, and we walked in, hand in hand. Nobody was walking the hall except a couple punks and skippers, who stared at us like we were freaks. One actually sneered at me, knowing me as the rich pretty boy. I guess he thought I was gay or something.

I'm not…at least, I think I'm not. Zim has been the only boy I've been interested in…**that** way. We headed down the second hall, towards the stairs to our homeroom. We were going to be late, but that was okay. Unless he gave us a detention…then it wouldn't be. That'd be horrible times a million and a half. Beside me, Zim glanced at a clock on the way, and sighed in annoyance. But when he looked at me, he smiled. To say the least, I blushed and looked away quickly.

I cleared my dry throat, "So, um, what class do you have after HomeRoom?"

"Hmmm…" Zim glanced up, then said, "Can I see your schedule?"

I gave him a look, but didn't badger him. Maybe later. So, I handed him my schedule and he studied it thoroughly.

"Why do you have this…this DWEEE-KEEE twice?" he looked at me, almost confused, but I could tell he was suppressing other emotions too.

For some reason, I felt my face heat up at the mention of my councilor's name. "Um, well…his name is Dwicky and I have him twice because…um, I'm still in therapy…" I ended it with a mumble, hoping to GOD or whatever was up there to let the information pass by his…err, antennae? It embarrassed me to be in therapy to no end. Everyone knows I'm still in the program, but I kind of didn't want Zim to know.

Zim looked up at me and said, "I haven't gotten my schedule yet, actually. Do you think I could get mine to match yours? Because I **am** new here."

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and said, "Well, yesterday I had HomeRoom, so today I have Mr. Dwicky. You can come with me and he'll give you a schedule, but I don't know if it'll be able to match mine."

"Oh, I'm sure we can…make an arrangement." Zim cast me a sly look and I smiled back. He handed me my schedule and I took his hand in mine. Those fake salmon eyes looked at me with an odd look, and I leaned closer to him, and pecked him on the lips.

After that, I was all smiles. Today might be a good day, if I could just stick with Zim. He made me feel special, especially since he's an alien, one of the monsters I had tried to warn everybody about. The thing that struck me as odd was the fact that this alien seemed almost friendly and gentle. I have to admit, I thought that aliens were mean and vicious, maybe even hungry for blood. Blood thirsty monsters!! Like a vampire, or just a murderer. Zim wasn't at all what I expected, but had I expected anyway? An alien who wanted to take over the Earth? That was too cliché to be true!

At the councilor's office on the first floor, I turned to Zim and he turned to me as if on cue. We kissed right there in front of the clear window, where anyone walking by could see. I entwined my five fingers with his four. I heard someone approach the door and we parted quickly. Well, I was quick about it, Zim still wanted to linger. Apparently one kiss wasn't enough for him. What a gluttonous pig. I giggled at the thought and hugged Zim close to my side. The door opened and Mr. Dwicky looked at us, holding hands and practically hugging.

"Ah! Dib! Who's this?" The Councilor pointed at Zim with a well manicured finger and directed the next question at Zim. "Are you new?"

"Yes, Zim is new." He snapped, and I gave the alien a look. He returned it.

Dwicky blinked in confusion and pulled his hand back to his chest. "Did I offend you? I didn't mean to offend you, Zim."

Zim just sniffed and tugged me closer to him, to which I blushed at the weird look Dwicky had on his face. It almost looked like…jealousy? No, no of course not. Dwicky and I are just friends, and he's a councilor. That'd be just wrong. _Not that we're any better_. The thought just appeared in my head, but it wasn't in my voice. Or…it didn't sound like me at all. It was starting to scare me. I was hearing…hearing _voices_ in my mind. Well, I was hearing a voice, but this was not normal, I'm sure.

After we all hustled into the small office, though, it was quieter and I could concentrate better.

"Um, Mr. Dwicky, Zim needs a schedule. That's why he came here with me instead of going to HomeRoom." I said, feeling more confident than I had in years. Talking to Dwicky was easier then talking to my dad or anyone else.

Dwicky touched his goatee and looked at Zim from the corner of his eye. "Okay, I suppose so." He turned to his computer and began typing. It put up the tiny file on Zim, it wasn't very extensive, he was new after all. "What classes would you like to take, Zim?"

"I want my sched-uuuuuuuule to match my Dibbles schedule. Please." Zim grinned and the flash across his eyes gave me goosebumps.

Dwicky looked hypnotized as he said, "Oh, yes, of course Zim. I shall do that right away." He turned and typed a bit, then printed something out. He handed it to Zim, it was his schedule. It looked exactly like mine, but it had his name on it. I felt weird looking at something that matched something of mine so well. To say the least, it was creepy. But I was more then happy to have Zim around me more.

Dwicky sort of snapped out of it as the bell rang for the next class. Advanced Math, for both of us.

"Oh, um, have a…I'll see you eight period, Dib!" Dwicky called after us, and Zim turned around and glared hatefully at the man, who shrunk back shoot me a nervous grin.

I waved at Dwicky with the back of my hand and soon we were heading up the stairs towards math class. Along the way, Zim stopped us and he stood on tip toes to bring his mouth to my left ear.

"That man was undressing you with his eyes." he hissed.

I blushed and said, "Nuh-uh. M-Mr. Dwicky wouldn't do such a thing. You're nuts."

Zim glared at me a bit and I wondered what he was thinking. I tried to clear my mind of all of the things that had popped into my head when he hissed that into my ears. The reason I blushed was because I've had a crush on Mr. Dwicky since…well, since I was sent to his office that very first out of Hospital session. Without him, I'm sure I would've ended back up in that huge, white place popping pills and getting needles jabbed into my arm.

Zim just stuck out his lower lip and I found myself leaning down to capture it between my teeth without thinking. The guy jumped and looked up at me with wide eyes. It kind of amazed me that he had no idea what I was going to do because he always knows. I grinned at him and sucked his lower lip a bit, forgetting completely where we were. Then the bell rang, alerting everyone it was time for class, just when Zim was rising higher to meet my lips to his, too. Dang, another time.

I hooked my arm into his and he pecked my lips.

"Let us get to class, we're late…" he whispered.

That was just what I was thinking.


	7. Birfday?

**Is this right?**

By: ShamenKing

**Rating: **Uh, T for Teen, I guess.

**Warnings:** It's freaking gay and ZaDR, so if you clicked on this by mistake, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! RUN, RUN AWAY AND NEVER RETUUUUUUURN! And if you meant to click on this, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Invader Zim. Okay?

**Summary:** Why do I feel this way around him? I-is this right? What will dad think of me when he learns his only son is…gay? And besides that, STILL into the paranormal. Maybe everyone was right, maybe I AM crazy…

**Chapter Seven**

Once the door swung open I heard everything quiet down. Every single head in the room turned and I could feel their eyes. _Oh, dear lord…_ I thought, glancing down at the nonchalant Zim. He looked up at the hormonally charged teenagers and pulled me closer. A gasp rose through the class and I bowed my head, unsure whether I should feel ashamed that I was even more different, or proud. I pulled Zim to the back of the room and sat in a seat, allowing my face to fall onto the desk. I saw Zim sit down in a chair next to me out of the corner of my eyes. Soon enough, I felt him jerk his chair towards mine, then wrap his arms around me. He smiled so big that he closed his eyes and I just had to smile back.

"Dib is different, but a good kind of different." He cooed at me like a baby as he petted my scythe. It felt really nice to have someone cuddle me like he does. "That is why Zim likes Dib Love, because Dib is different. Different is good."

I closed my eyes to his softly purring voice. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right, Zim. Different is good."

It was so relaxing and I felt truly happy to just sit there, letting Zim coo into my ears and cuddle me forever. But I knew it couldn't last too long. I still lived in the real world. I still lived on earth. So, it was unpreventable to hear a familiar voice. Usually, the sound of her voice filled my stomach with lightly fluttering butterflies, but today I felt almost nothing.

"Hey Dib. I heard that…um…"

I looked up slowly. The purple hair shone darkly in the florescent lights of the classroom. Her confused face told me that she had no idea what to say. So, I said it for her.

"You heard that I was gay?"

She blushed a dark red and I leaned further into Zim, who accepted me warmly. I kind of wanted to make Zita jealous.

"Well, um, kind of. Is…this your bf?" Zita glanced at Zim, then back at me, winking. "He's a cutie, Dib."

Zim chuckled 'modestly'. "Ha! Yes, Zim is most desirable. No one can keep their hands off of him. Especially not Dib Dib."

"Uh…huh." Zita tried to smile warmly, but I guess it was hard to do. Zim being dressed in black and all. But, I had never thought of Zim as a threat. He was just…him. Zita looked back at me again, this time the smile was for real. "So, Dib, what're you going to do for your birthday tomorrow."

Nothing came to mind. "Um, birthday?" I asked lamely. It was so like me to forget something like that.

Zita giggled into her hand, brushing down her cute little miniskirt. I couldn't believe I was staring at her legs. They were…so smooth. Which made me wonder if Zim's legs were as smooth and creamy looking. "You forgot your birthday again? You always do, silly." She tapped my head, then brought it back to straighten up her button down white dress shirt. Why did she always wear things that accentuated her curves? Her chest was full, but…I was more of a leg and butt man myself. Probably because of Zim.

"Zim is confused. What is a BEEEERRRR-thhhhh-day?"

I turned my head to see him better and he wore the cutest confused face ever. The pouty lips, the wide child like eyes…I kissed him right there in front of everyone. And I didn't care. Practically all the girls were blushing, as were some of the guys who weren't stabbing their eyes out with a pencil. Zita, on the other hand, tried to take no notice of it. She was trying to pretend I wasn't there with another guy.

"Um, a birthday is an anniversary of the day of birth. Like, tomorrow is the day Dib was born." Zita explained. She was always so smart. Of course…the definition of birthday was common knowledge. "Haven't you ever celebrated your birthday?"

Zim shook his head and I snuggled him because he still had a confused look on his face. While I had my face in the crook of his neck, Zim asked Zita another question. "How does one celebrate the anniversary of birth?" I lifted my head to watch since I wasn't really participating in the active conversation.

"Well…usually, you throw that person a birthday party. There are balloons, cake, presents…things like that." Zita explained again, smirking somewhat…haughtily? "But, Dib hates parties, so his friends, including me, just give him presents."

"Presents. I…present my Dib something? Like what?" Zim asked.

"Ask Dib." She said, sitting down in the vacant desk in front of me. "Hurry, though, first period is about to start."

Before Zim could ask, I placed a finger over his 'lips'. "Usually, my friends buy me things from the Mall that's just down the road from here. I like clothes, video games, candy…normal things a teenager should like." I said just in time for the bell to ring. Zita stood, waved at me, then hurried to her seat at the front. Zim didn't move, though. The teacher, who had been recently ignoring the teenagers, stood and took the attention of his students.

"Class, I am pleased to announce we have a new student who is apparently joining this class. I wasn't informed of this, but, hey, I'm only the one who TEACHES you stupid punks!" The teacher breathed deeply before he racked a hand through his dark brown hair. "Zim, introduce yourself."

I turned to look at Zim, who still didn't move. Everyone turned and stared while I tried not to blush at the sudden attention.

"I am ZIM!" Zim shouted but not loud enough to make my ears bleed this time. "And Zim likes Dib."

There was a deafening silence, or was that just me?, before the teacher said, "I couldn't care less…OKAY class! Take out your textbooks and turn to page fifty six. And Zim, scoot back over. I have obsessive compulsive disorder and I like everything exactly the way I left it."

"C'mon, Zim…" I said, patting his head. "Don't want to get sent to the Principal's again, do we?"

Zim seemed to think about it before pouting and scooting back over into place. I looked at him and smiled. What a little kid. "Aw, don't start pouting on me Zim…" Then I snickered. "We can still kiss and stuff out of class."

"Zim knows." He turned and winked at me.

I smiled and the two of us sat in silence, sharing glances. It felt so great to have someone I can show off like my other friends, even if he was a boy. Zim was still very cute, in an alien sort of way. Which, I think, is the best sort of way, since I've always been into the paranormal. Near the end of the class, Zim was already standing, holding out his hand for me to take. So, I took it happily. I saw Zita out of the corner of my eye, it was weird, she was blushing and whispering to another blushing girl. I waved and they giggled. Odd…

Just when the teacher was about to tell us two to sit down, the bell rang and he himself sat. Perfect timing.

Zim pulled my ear, which hurt, so I was down to his mouth. "So…do you want anything special that you think I should know about?"

Blushing, I stuttered uncharacteristically. "Um…I think you should ask around." Had I just said that? Normally, I tell everyone what they need to know. But Zim took it in stride.

"A challenge! I shall win this challenge." Zim smirked at me, then held my hand in his. "We should just skip all of out other classes until lunch."

I paused and giggled. "Why the heck not?"

(I didn't feel like writing all about their classes…)

After World Geo., Zim and I headed down to the lunch room. I was just a little jumpy since I had remember about Gaz just after first period. She's either gonna be really pissed and will beat me up, or she'll let it blow over 'cuz tomorrow 's my birthday. Zim patted my arm and I leaned into the touch. The cafetira was still pretty empty, except for Torque, Zita and Gretchan. They waved to us and I smiled and waved back. It was only polite.

We sat down side by side.

Torque instantly began to shoot his mouth off. "That's you're boyfriend?" He said.

"Um…yeah. So?" I demanded…weakly.

Zim sneered at him. "What of it, _buddy_."

Surprising everyone, Torque had nothing to say save for the huge blush that crept up onto his face. I forced down a chuckle, but I wasn't above giggling. Zita snickered, she hated Torque, Gretchan ignored them both. She turned to face me evenly.

"So…you're…gay, huh?" She asked in that quiet voice. The braces she had in fourth grade had been taken off by seventh. So, she actually looked very cute. I was relieved to find myself checking mostly girls out, though I was still running my hands up Zim's thighs.

I paused. "Bi. I'm gonna go get lunch…" I left hurriedly.

**ZIM'S POV**

I glared at Torque. He looked the wrong way at _my_ Dib. Beside him, Zita was snickering at him. But that wasn't the point… I was supposed to ask her something…something about the day of birthing… Presents! Duh…

"Girl with purple hair. What does the Dib like for the day of birthing?" I commanded her attention like I command over my legions of armies. With an IRON fist.

Girl with purple hair stared at me. "I'm Zita." She said, then sighed when I didn't repeat her. "Zeeeeeeeeee-taaa--"

"I _know_ how you pronounce your name!" I shouted. "Just answer the question before my Dib gets back."

"Fine. I know for a fact he's been eyeing this very nice trench coat. It's at the Mall in 'You Touch it, You Bought it' for fifty dollars." Zita smirked at me. "But do you have the money for it?"

I frowned. "Of COURSE! I have the money for it…"

Dib walked back to the table and I saw him glance at Zita's legs for the thousandths time today. I was practically burning up with rage. If Dib likes legs so much, I'll show him some leg…

* * *

Tehe, Zim's gonna wear a skirt in the next chappie. I'm not sure which kind of outfit, though. Like...er. Hey, here's an idea, tell me what _you_ want Zimmy dressed in (has to be a skirt or skort)! It could be skimpy, or conservative (but who wants modesty?). Just review and tell me what'cha think! 


	8. Zim's skimpy effort

**Is this right?**

By: ShamenKing

**Rating: **Uh, T for Teen, I guess.

**Warnings:** It's freaking gay and ZaDR, so if you clicked on this by mistake, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! RUN, RUN AWAY AND NEVER RETUUUUUUURN! And if you meant to click on this, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Invader Zim. Okay?

**Summary:** Why do I feel this way around him? I-is this right? What will dad think of me when he learns his only son is…gay? And besides that, STILL into the paranormal. Maybe everyone was right, maybe I AM crazy…

**Chapter Eight**

It was about 3:15, almost time for school to release us for home. Torque, Zita, Gretchen, Zim and I were let go early from our classes, thanks to good behavior. So, we sat in a neat little circle, me facing the door so I could jump up and run out, except for Zim, who insisted on sitting on my lap. Of course I complied, he's light anyway. It seemed as if my friends pretty much accepted it, except for those glances Zim was receiving and giving Torque. Besides that, though, all was quiet besides our soft small talk. Well, it was all quiet until the sound of hard rubber soles slapping against the tiled floor stirred us. Zita trembled, Torque bit his lip and Gretchen sunk in on herself and that was when it hit me. Gaz hadn't talked to me at all day. Not once. Which may mean… I turned around slightly and came face to…eh, shin with my scary gothic sister and her cronies.

"Dib. You didn't come home last night." She said, giving her most hateful glare ever. Zim frowned and planted his sharp chin onto my shoulder. I giggled because I was ticklish there, but Gaz sure didn't seem amused. "Listen, dad didn't come last night either, so I'd say you're pretty lucky I'm not the one to tattle."

"I-I guess…but are you the one to beat me up?" I asked jokingly, hoping to GOD that what I'd say didn't set her off, because if I asked, she usually delivered. Normally, though, she's pretty tolerant towards me. Well, I suppose it'd be on your point of view. To others, yeah, she was excruciatingly tolerant of me, compared to them.

Gaz opened a cold eye to reveal that her eyes were about the same color as mine. "I am the one to beat you up, but you should be grateful that tomorrow is your birthday. Call it an early birthday present."

"Oh, well…thanks, I guess." I blinked up at her and smiled nervously. "Eheh…did you hear the gossip around the school?"

She scoffed and the cronies snorted in unison, they'd all heard. "I don't need to hear the school gossip. I already knew that you were gay even before I was born."

For some reason, she just loved to put off the idea that she knows everything before it had even happened. Which may have been why I replied with sarcasm. "Oh, _gee_, thanks Gaz. Did you already know the new kid before he was born, too?"

"Yeah, but you can't really say he was _born_." she said, then lowered herself so that she was level with Zim and whispered. "I know he's not human, too."

"ZIM IS NORMAL!" Zim cried, then scooted off my lap and stood. Gaz rose up to her full height, just a bit shorter then Zim. Feeling awkward, being the only one sitting, I stood as well.

The cronies took a step forward, as if in warning. You could practically see the electricity as the two stared. By that time, my three friends had taken off out the door, slipped away like the yellow bellies they were. Some friends, huh? "About as normal as Dib." My sister smirked and the cronies chuckled at my expense. Gaz glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes. "I suppose you're not going to do anything for your birthday again this year?"

I shook my head in confirmation. "No…I don't really see the point, ya know. Tomorrow is just another day were I'm judged."

"Hmm, deep, well, deep for you, prep." The screech of the bell rang in our ears and Gaz was the only one not to wince, keeping cool as usual. A wave of teenagers headed for the door, but Gaz barely moved. "Better run your ass home today, Dib. I don't want to eat alone again tonight." And she was gone. Zim grabbed my hand and lead me outside, apparently trying to follow her, but by the time we had made it to the edge of the grounds, she had disappeared. So, we stopped and stared at the way she had went.

Zim huffed angrily. "She was creepy." Was all he said about my sister, and it seemed as if that was all he was going to say. Zim seemed preoccupied afterwards and this wasn't the first time that I noticed Zim was looking at all of the skirts the girls were sporting. Plaid, denim, cotton, even the ever kinky leather, every type of fabric imaginable was being worn.

I smiled. "I guess I should go home, Zim. See you tomorrow?" I leaned down for a goodbye kiss, stopping about half way for him to meet me.

He put his sharp fingers onto my shoulders and pecked my lips sweetly. "'Course. I have to go check up on something, anyway. Um, meet me here before school." That was where Zim turned away and ran off, fading away from my view. I was kind of disappointed he didn't whisk me away to his base, but I was sure, being an alien and all, that he had better things to do than hang around a human, even if we were, eh, a couple? Huh, were we even a couple? None the less, though, I walked on home and was greeted by Gaz heating up left over pizza, probably from last night when I hadn't returned home to make the soup. Sure, I felt guilty, but she decided not to beat me up since tomorrow was my birthday.

Lucky me…

**---The next morning at school---**

As promised, I stood at the edge of the grounds, albiet tiredly. Being preppily (is that even a word? oo) on time was tiring, but I did have an image to keep. The A straight, pretty boy prep, who now has an alien boyfriend. _Great_ image.

"Hey, Dib."

I turned slightly and saw Torque racing up to join me. A smile crept onto my face. "Oh, hey. Do you have football practice today, by chance?" I asked, to start a conversation. It was always hard to start a conversation with Torque, him being a thick headed jock and I being pretty much a genius. He stood next to me, about five inches taller and his muscles almost bursting out of his tang top.

He blinked and closed an eye, most likely thinking about the question. That annoyed everyone, especially Zita and Gretchen, but I didn't mind at all. He may be slow, but at least he was nicer than the other jocks. "Uhm, yeah, I think so. Why? Wanna watch?" He asked, his eyes shining for whatever reason.

"I doubt it, buddy…" I mumbled, looking away from his disappointed face. Why did he have to show his emotions so freely? The others would have smiled and said "That's okay. Maybe next time, then." But here he is, on the verge of jock tears. "Listen, maybe, this is a big maybe, I might come to one of your games."

Immediately he was glowing again. "Alright, next time, then."

I yawned, stretching my arms high. The strap across my chest shifted and the messenger bag bumped against my hip. "Damn, I'm so tired…" A muscular finger tapped one of my girlishly (yes, I admit it) thin shoulders and I swatted it away, turning around. "What?"

"L-look." He stuttered and pointed. Confused, I looked at his beat red face, then followed his finger. At first, I saw nothing. Until it was right in front of me, literally.

"Hey, there, Dib Dib." Zim smirked. His hair was a little different and looked as if it had been lengthened just a bit to cover where his ears should've been. Ebony hair fell into his right eye as he tilted his head, narrowed the showing eye sexily.

"Oh." It was so _skimpy_. "My." It was so _kinky_. "Lord." It was so..._SEXY._ "Z-Zim…what the hell are you… _Why_ are you…?" After trying to actually talk, all I could come up with was, "_Huuuuuuuuuuuuh_?" My jaw opened and just hung there, joining Torque's and everyone else's.

The short skirt left little to be imagined and the thigh high socks looked as if it were trying to make up for all of the showing skin. It looked like he was wearing a mix of cosplaying uniforms from a japanese porn film. A pink school girl uniform, the nurse's cap, the fishnet tights. The only thing that was out of place was the brightly wrapped box in his hands, though I only saw it out of the corner of my eye. I twitched as he walked slowly up to me and closed my mouth for me. A bare hand caressed my shoulder while the other held the package and soon every eye was on us. Oh my God.

"Like my new, what do you kids call it nowadays? Threads? Nevermind, I did some research! Normal human teenage males eat this stuff up like…um, like things that eat stuff up. Well, what do you think?" Zim put a hand on his slim hips and swayed them slightly, the toned down pink short pleated shirt bounced unmercifully in the wind as the cut off white sailor top hugged him tightly, showing off his smooth green tummy. I could see mint green skin through the holes of the fishnet tights and some of his chest where the cleavage would've been, if he had been a girl. So. Much. Skin.

"Th-think?" I squeaked. "Me?" Zim's eyes strayed from me, found Torque and grinned slyly, but I wasn't concentrating much on anything else anymore. All I was trying to do was think. Who knew that the only thing that could shock me senseless was an alien male in drag? Well, now everyone knew. "Oh, boy..."


	9. Major Plot Twist? Find out

-1**Is this right?**

By: ShamenKing

**Rating: **Uh, T for Teen, I guess.

**Warnings:** It's freaking gay and ZaDR, so if you clicked on this by mistake, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! RUN, RUN AWAY AND NEVER RETUUUUUUURN! And if you meant to click on this, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Invader Zim. Okay?

**Summary:** Why do I feel this way around him? I-is this right? What will dad think of me when he learns his only son is…gay? And besides that, STILL into the paranormal. Maybe everyone was right, maybe I AM crazy…

**Chapter Nine**

Zim looked up at me oddly, almost as if he were trying to ready my mind, then he smiled, apparently satisfied. Still, I was blushing and he poked one of my cheeks, to which I closed an eye as soon as he touched me. Beside me, I felt Torque tremble. I turned slightly. He was glaring holes into Zim and worriedly, I reached a hand up to pat his shoulder. Torque snapped out of it, looked at me, then looked down at the cracked sidewalk. The bell rang and Zim curled his three fingers between mine.

With everyone still staring, we walked towards the school. Mostly, I just blindly followed while he smiled gleefully, waving our entwined hands slightly. Before I knew it, Torque was beside me, walking closer than he normally did. I glanced at him, then at Zim who seemed to notice Torque's sudden appearance and pressed closer to my side. Zita ran up to us suddenly, panting. "Oh my GOD!!" She squealed. "It's true!!"

"Whah…what's true?" I asked weakly, closing my eyes to try and erase her shocked face from memory. She grabbed my shoulders and I popped my eyes back open as she shook me slightly. "Sss…stop shaking me, Zita!"

"Sorry, but…" she stopped and pulled back. "I heard that a girl, which I now know is a boy, dressed like a porn star was on campus…and I thought that you would have liked to know, gossip wise. But apparently, you _are_ the gossip."

Beside me Torque said, "What have you heard?"

"At lunch." She said dismissively and she ran off as the gossip goddess she was.

Zim had said nothing, still holding the package in one hand as he hung off my arm with the other, practically snuggling up to me. I had to say, it was really cute/sexy. "We should really head to our homerooms." I turned to Torque, who nodded and left. I shrugged Zim off for a moment and waited for the halls to clear before pulling him into a nearby restroom. No, I wasn't particularly angry, just confused. "What were you thinking?" I moaned.

He looked at me with wide eyes, then looked down and held the package out at arms length. I took it curiously. A note scrawled in horrible hand writing said, "Happy Anniversary of Birth, Dib Dibbers!" with a crazy looking smiley face. I smiled up at him and he smiled back as I opened it slowly. I looked at the black cloth in awe, feeling it between my fingers. I grabbed a fist full of it and let the box drop carelessly to the floor. The trench coat was the perfect fit. Maybe a bit big on the sleeves, only showing half of my fingers, but I can still grow. "Z-Zim…this was exactly what I wanted."

Zim grinned, then bent down and plucked the box up, scrounging around for something inside. Then he handed me a weird looking device about the shape as a laptop, but it was pocket size. "What's this?" I took it slowly, feeling the cold metal in my hands. It was pink and gray.

Triumphantly, Zim struck an almost heroic pose. "I heard to love the paranormal. That, my good human, is everything about everything in the entire galaxy. Proof to…prove things and other things as well. But…" he lost his grandeur tone and lost a bit of his smile. "You have to promise not to show that to anyone while I exist here on your planet."

"NO, no of course not." I agreed, mostly complying with my selfish desires. Not only did I want this weird laptop thing, I didn't want to be sent back to the 'crazy house'. I smiled. "Thanks a lot, Zim. This is more than anyone has ever given me."

There was a knock at the door and I recognized the voice. How did she know where…? I opened the door and Gaz walked in, followed by her cronies, each held a present, as well as Gaz. "The girls here wanted to get you something." The two goth girls nodded in unison and held out the packages. It was so obvious one was clothing and the other was a very big book. I took them and placed them near the sink. I looked to Gaz's present to take it, but she held it back and said to open the others first.

The first was a shirt I had been dying to buy for myself, but never got the chance. "Ah! Thanks." I was so eager to wear it, I tossed off the trench coat and my shirt to slide it on, perfect fit. After that, I buried myself back in the trench coat. I felt so like myself, for some reason. The neutral smiley face was perfect. The next one I opened was indeed a book, just one I hadn't expected.

"An index to all thing paranormal and supernatural?" I said, awed. It wasn't as good as the alien laptop, but this was about earth, not space. "Thank you girls…" I said and turned around to Gaz's present in my face.

"Now you may open it."

The smile was on my face before I could stop it, but luckily, she gave a twinge of a smile back. This was the big present. Zim leaned forward, gripping my wrist, as if feeling the tension. The cronies, in spite of themselves, leaned forward, along with Gaz to see my reaction. There was no wrapping paper. It was just a box. A box that could hold anything. I grabbed the edges of the lid and I felt a drop of sweat drop down my forehead, which was quickly wiped away by a random sponge Zim had grabbed from nowhere.

I closed my eyes tightly and lifted it. Everyone but Gaz and myself gasped. I just had to know what it was. So I opened my eyes, gasping as well. It had a thick black leather covering and the cover had a family picture, with the absence of a mother, of course. I had never had one. But the simple photo had me staring in awe. My dad, Membrane, wore a white science coat, but the goggles and the collar were not obstructing view of his happily smiling face. Right next to him was me. I was about nine there and I remembered why I felt so like myself in the shirt and trench coat.

The smaller Dib was grinned toothily at the camera person, holding out a thumbs up and a photo of an alien in his otherwise unoccupied hand. He wore an almost identical shirt and trench coat that I was wearing now. Gaz was sitting on Membrane's lap, a scowl on her face, playing a GameSlave, but it seemed as if she was enjoying having her picture taken. I felt Zim squeeze my shoulder and that was when I let my tears fall. I wish I was my old self again.

"Gaz…I --" I looked up, she was gone. I turned to look at Zim, the tears falling. Zim seemed a bit moved as well. He was looking at the photo, as if remembering something…from the past.

He formed a thin line with his lips and he pointed. "This is…this is you, Dib? When you were…younger?" I nodded and that was all he needed. "I understand…that this -- whatever it is -- is very important to you?"

"It is. That's what I looked like before…" _Before they forced my father to send me away._ I picked up everything. The book, the laptop and the photo album. I didn't much feel like school anymore. "Hey…I don't feel like learning today. Want to go out somewhere?"

Zim blinked, frowning slightly, but nodded. _What's wrong with this human?_ I did a double take. I knew I heard his voice, this was becoming weird. I had been hearing his voice throughout last night and even this morning, but never have I heard it so clearly, as if it was just in my ear, but I knew he didn't even twitch his mouth. His face paled and I looked in the mirror. My face was paling as well. Something was totally wrong. Zim seemed to panic and I felt my heart rate grow almost instantaneously. "Zim? What's wrong?" I didn't really know how I knew something was wrong, it just came to me. Almost like intuition, but this seemed so much accurate.

"It can't be…no…it just can't be, it would be impossible." Zim rambled, stepped back and severing his hand from my shoulder. My head began to race as I heard his voice ten fold in my head. I grabbed his wrist and brought his lips to mine and the voices in my head quieted.

"What's happening, Zim? Why am I feeling like this?" He looked at me fearfully, then closed his eyes and stood up to his full height.

He entwined his fingers with mine once again and I followed him out of the school, not even bothering to make sure no one saw us leave. We walked side by side, holding hands. "Do you know someplace quiet?" He asked finally and I nodded.

"A small café I used to work in. C'mon." I turned and he turned with me. It felt like hours later that we stood in front of the beige café. I walked in the glass doors and Zim followed after. Sitting inside was always calming and at this time of day, the customers would most likely come and go. I lead him to a small corner booth and we sat down across from each other. "…"

"I need to s --" he was cut off as a waitress walked over in high heels and I wondered how comfortable those could possibly be.

"Do you need anything, Dib, honey?" She eyed the scantily clad Zim warily.

Just as Zim was about to yell at her rude interruption, I said my automated drink of choice and some other things as well. "Mocha latte, for both of us, thanks. And half a dozen of glazed donuts." Glazed donuts were my favorite. She ran off and I leaned over to lay my hand over his. "Go on." I urged.

He looked ready to kill, and it felt as if it was affecting me as well. As soon as he calmed, he looked up at me carefully. "I want to try something. I'm going to think about something and you tell me exactly what I'm thinking."

I looked at him in surprise. "Why? Is it a game?"

"Of a sorts. Now…shhh…" And I obeyed. It was very silent, until I heard his voice, loud and clear, resounding in my head. _I AM ZIM!!!_ I hesitated. Zim looked up. "What did…I think?"

I gulped, unsure. "I heard, with your voice, I AM ZIM!" I imitated the tone quietly. He looked at me, mouth hanging open. "Was I…close?" I fiddled with the leather binding of the precious photo album.

"You were exactly right…" he muttered and he closed his eyes tightly. "Too right, in fact." A box of donuts was sat down in between us and we were each rewarded a cup, filled almost to the brim. A few packets of cream were thrown carelessly on the table and the waitress left quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, reaching out for my cup. He watched me sip before sighing and holding his head in his hands.

"Now you have to know. Now that we've bonded completely, there's no way around it…" Zim pounded a fist onto the wooden table, spilling his cup of coffee. I watched the coffee spread slowly and knew it would stain, but this was important. How I knew that, of course, was the tone of Zim's voice. And maybe even his thoughts. "…Dib…you were never supposed to know I was an alien. I was never supposed to seek you out again! You were the past, this is the present, so why couldn't I forget?"

I listened silently, wondering what he could have possibly meant. From the past? This was the present? It was a long stretch for me, but maybe we had met somewhere before. My eyes wandered towards the presents I had been given. I quickly shoved the mini laptop into my pocket and put the photo album and paranormal book on the seat next to me. Then the photo on the leather book took on a different light. Suddenly I picked it up putting my cup down eagerly. I looked closely. The smaller Dib was holding a picture of an alien, yes, that was it. How could I have missed it?

"…I was supposed to forget about you." Zim looked up, shocked. "I knew dad was opposed to sending me away. It wasn't his fault I'm this way…it was your fault. It was all _your_ fault I'm this way!!" I ended it in a scream, but I didn't care. Everyone was looking as I looked at Zim in shock. "You're the one who sent me there…because I was…in your way…"

It all clicked…


	10. Resisty?

**Is this right?**

By: ShamenKing

**Rating: **Uh, T for Teen, I guess.

**Warnings:** It's freaking gay and ZaDR, so if you clicked on this by mistake, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! RUN, RUN AWAY AND NEVER RETUUUUUUURN! And if you meant to click on this, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Invader Zim. Okay?

**Summary:** Why do I feel this way around him? I-is this right? What will dad think of me when he learns his only son is…gay? And besides that, STILL into the paranormal. Maybe everyone was right, maybe I AM crazy…

**Chapter Ten**

"I can't believe it." I mumbled, spent. It was too much. Way too much. Not only had I forgotten most key things from my past, I had completely forgotten about the most important thing of all. "Why didn't I realize it earlier."

Zim watched me carefully. I pulled up away from him, staring at him fearfully. He was taller than I had remembered, but except that, he looked exactly the same. Of course it had to be him that would crash back into my life. "What did you mean by…now that we're fully bonded I _have_ to know?" The alien reached a hand out, but I pressed against the back of the booth. No touchy.

He sighed and leaned back. "…Bonded. We're bonded now. Forever. It's…kind of hard to explain to a --"

"Human?" I whispered and he nodded slowly. My eyes clenched shut tightly. "So. You lied to me."

"Huh?" Zim looked up, narrowing his eyes. Just how I remembered him. "LIED to you!! HOW DARE --" He had raised a claw to point fiercely at my forehead.

I smirked. "You said you were here peacefully. If I remember correctly, you were trying to DESTROY the Earth, right?" It was a long shot, I had thought, but of all the movies I had watched, the aliens always wanted to take over the Earth. I really don't remember why he had been here, but I sure did remember what he looked like. He haunted my dreams.

He looked like he wanted to protest, then stopped thoughtfully. "Zim did not lie to Dib." A flash of serrated teeth. "Zim is no longer Irken. So Zim no longer wishes for conquest, though it _is_ fun."

"…You're kidding, right?" I said, tapping my fingers against the table top. Zim rolled his eyes as I reached out for a donut. "What?"

He rapped his knuckles against his chin. "Nothing, nothing…but I said what I said." I gave him a doubtful stare. The donut was so sweet and I downed it with a gulp of the cooling coffee. I motioned for him to go on. "Zim is no longer considered an Irken. Zim is now part of the Resisty. A…resistance group. Against the Irken Empire."

"That's a stupid name…" I mumbled between bites of the donut, still giving him a doubting stare.

"_I_ didn't pick it out! It was some idiot's idea…" Zim reached out and grabbed a donut for himself. As soon as he took a bite, he let out a tiny moan of pleasure. "Mmm…it's been such a long time since Zim has eaten a donut." He murmured, his mouth full. I didn't bother him for a moment as he ate it carefully. Tearing off chunks with his sharp teeth. It was kind of…well, I blushed. I watched, enchanted as that graceful tongue of his licked his lips. "Besides, we're bonded, which means you're officially part of the Resisty now. Stupid name or not."

I choked on the donut and a few heads turned. With a wane smile, I waved and they all turned or left immediately. I leaned in. "What do you mean?!"

Zim rolled his eyes and leaned forward as well. "Now that we're bonded, you're now part of the Resisty. Or do you _want_ Earth to be taken over?" Came the snide reply. As confusing as it was, it actually hit a sore spot I didn't know I had. Earth.

"…What do you mean…? You're ra --" I paused, reconsidering my words. "The…eh, Irkens are going to attack Earth?"

An exasperated sigh. "They've already infiltrated. Haven't you noticed? And Zim thought you had a brain in that huge head of yours." An almost smile crept onto Zim's face as he spoke the last words. My face heated up. Only Gaz had mocked my head after therapy. Ugh, I hated remembering stuff. My head ached as I remembered that he had been the first to actually confront me about the size of my head. Who ever said it was a mystery to me.

"My head's normal size, thank you very much." I retorted tartly, then grabbed his hand, pulling him close, a little alarmed. "Already infiltrated?! They have someone here!?"

"Of course they do, idiot!" Zim scoffed. "That's the first step of Infiltration. The Invader has to exploit the human's weaknesses. That was why I needed to find out more about the Earth's weaknesses. To protect it."

The Big, Big Book of Everything Lethal. No wonder. "…You're protecting Earth?" I swallowed thickly. "Why?"

Zim huffed and pulled his hand away. I felt a leg slip against mine and I pressed further against it. He didn't move away, nor did he answer. But it didn't matter. "Who is it? I have to know."

"HAH!" Zim screamed. There was no one to turn their heads to stare by now. Only the waitress and cashier. The alien lowered his voice. "Hah! Zim will never tell Dib…NEVER!"

I frowned. Standing, I walked around the table and pushed Zim over gently, then sat down next to him. I smiled and leaned in closer to him and he instinctively leaned back a bit. He was playing a part after all, I thought. "I thought you loved me…" I whispered, grazing my lips over his own. He responded by running a hand on my thigh.

"…Well…" He mumbled to himself. Weighing the pros and cons. "I don't really…" The wormy tongue slipped through his lips, parting them and wettening them. They shone temptingly, teasingly. I pressed my lips flush against his. Distracted neither of us saw the waitress walk over and clear off the table, assuming we were finished. I pulled back for a breath of fresh air and he watched me with unblinking eyes. "It's…someone named…Tenn. She's an Invader."

"Tenn?" I asked, picturing her. One of Gaz's cronies name was Tenn. The Third goth with menacing red eyes and black hair. "One of Gaz's…friends name is Tenn."

"That's the one." Zim nodded. "That's no human."

"Then…why did she give me --"

"To stay in character. Those two do anything your sister says, yes? That's probably it."

"I see…" I sighed and leaned down to press my head against his chest. A clawed hand ran through my hair, then something pulled on my scythe. I whined and shifted slightly so that half of myself was laid over his lap. It didn't occur to me that this, a long time ago, was my enemy. Well, that was some time ago… "Zim, do you really like me?"

The ministrations halted, but soon started up again with a fervor. "That's…" He started, but I smiled. I knew anyway.

I nuzzled my face into the open skin on his tummy. It was soft and I kissed it lightly. I shifted so that I was sitting on the bench fully, then laid down so that my head was on his lap. He stared down at me. "Thanks."

"Zim doesn't understand." He scrunched up his face, still combing a hand through my hair. I mewled deep in my throat and arched my back to get more contact.

"It doesn't matter. I just needed to say it." I closed my eyes. Half my legs were off the bench, bent at the knee. I was totally comfortable. "My dad's gonna have a fit when he realizes that I've skipped school again."

Zim bit his lip. "He'll have more of a fit when he realizes that you're never going home again."

My eyes immediately snapped open. "What?" I said breathlessly. Never go home?

"Like I said, we're bonded. Forever."

"Humans don't live forever…"

"Now you do. Now that we're bonded…you can get a PAK attached to your back that'll stop your aging process and you'll live as long as I do." He was smiling. Apparently, he thought this was good news. I didn't really want to live forever. Did I? My heart raced a little.

I clenched my mouth shut. "What if I don't want to." It wasn't a question.

Zim suddenly didn't answer and he continued to stroke my hair. The comforting gesture was just that. A comforting gesture, but it was fast becoming an annoyance. Why wasn't he talking? And…why couldn't I hear the insistent chatter in my head in anymore? I concentrated and even I was wondering what I was doing. But then I heard it.

_What does he mean by that?_

_I knew it, he hates me._

_Now that he remembers, he'll expose me._

_He'll remember his promises to show my guts to everyone._

_Why did I have to seek him out?_

And it was quiet again. "I don't hate you…"

He didn't speak, those eyes sliding shut slowly. The lithe fingers never left my head. Once again I leaned into them. "Zim…needs to check in with the Resisty soon. You'll have to show yourself as an Ambassador of Earth. Lard Nar cannot know we are bonded," _Not that he'll even know what it means._

I felt like running off, but I also felt like taking up his offer of using a PAK. I knew that I had always been envious of those PAK-legs of his. My head began to pound and I stopped thinking right away. "…I'm so confused, Zim."


End file.
